newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
W Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni
Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż Odcinek 9 W poprzednim odcinku Chris: 'Już większość sezonu za nami. Tylko cztery odcinki do finału. A poprzednio zobaczyliśmy zerwanie Carly z David'em. Carly nie miała humoru i zachowywała się jak swoje przeciwieństwo. David popadł w depresję. My odwiedziliśmy zamek Oravski, uciekając przed rozmnażającymi się duchami. Ekipa Żmij nie potrafi współpracować i oni udali się na eliminację. Wyeliminowaliśmy Oscar'a. Kogo dziś wyeliminujemy? Gdzie polecimy w tym odcinku? Czytajcie dalej Totalną Porażkę: Niezwykłą Podróż!!! Pierwsza klasa '''Freddie: '''Nareszcie tutaj. A co ten wariat robi? ''David siedzi skulony pod swoim krzesłem 'David: '''Ja nie chcę tutaj być. Chcę do domu. Życie się już nie liczy. Za milion nie kupię miłości. ''(i gada tak dalej...) 'Louis: '''Wstawaj! '''David: '''A jaki jest sens dalszego życia? '''Freddie: '''Wygranie miliona zielonych. '''David: '''Czy to da mi szczęście? '''Freddie: '''Mi by dało. A tobie? ''Ze schowka bagażowego spada na ziemię Mindy '''Mindy: '''Witam. '''Louis: '''A kto tutaj nas szpieguje? '''Mindy: '''Szpieguje? Nie. Sprawdzam tylko eee... odpowiednią twardość ściany. ''(puka w ścianę) ''Tak, ściana jest dostatecznie twarda. To ja już pójdę. Klasa ekonomiczna '''Carly: '''Co znowu robi Mindy? '''Cour: '''Może pływa w tym baseniku, o którym mówiłem ostatnio? '''Carly: '''A gdzie to jest? Podaj adres. '''Mindy: Jestem. Carly: 'Gdzie byłaś? '''Mindy: '''Powiedzmy, że robiłam coś dla dobra drużyny. '''Chef (z głośników): '''Zapraszam obie drużyny do przejścia do bagażowni. Obiecuję: nie będziecie musieli skakać z samolotu. '''Mindy: '''Niby dlaczego mamy to zrobić? '''Chris (z głośników): '''Inaczej grozi wam dyskwalifikacja. ''Wszyscy poszli do bagażowni, gdzie był też zespół Piranii 'Freddie: '''I co my mamy tu robić? ''Podłoga się zapadła 'Freddie: '''Mogłem się spodziewać. '''Carly: '''Aaa!!! '''Mindy: '''Widzicie tą dużą, białą kopułę? Chyba na nią lecimy! '''David: '''Jeżeli jej dach jest ze szkła lub kruchej cegły jest minimalna szansa, że przeżyjemy! '''Carly: '''A szansa na przeżycie jest nikła! '''Louis: '''Czy Carly powiedziała coś mądrego?! '''Freddie: '''Otwieramy dziś szampana! '''David: '''Za chwilę zakończy się nasz ostatni lot w życiu! ''Zrobili dziurę w dachu kopuły. Szczęśliwie dla nich, dach był szklany. 'Mindy: '''Nic nie ma w tej kopule. '''Freddie: '''Myślałem, że Japonia to zaawansowany technologicznie kraj. '''Chris: '''I właśnie tak jest. '''Louis: '''To dlaczego tu tak pusto? '''Chris: '''To zobaczcie coś. ''Nagle woda zalała kopułę do połowy, wyrosła wyspa, drzewa i podziemne wejście. Była to wyspa Pahkitew. '''Chris: '''Podoba się? '''Freddie: '''Prawie nas utopiłeś! '''David: '''A ja jednemu dziwakowi życie uratowałem. '''Cour: '''Lubię kąpiele. '''Chris: '''W 6 sezonie Totalnej Porażki (na Pahkitew), w 9 odcinku wyzwaniem było powstrzymać wybuch na wyspie. Pewna osoba jednak wolała przejąć wyspę. Wy jednak tak nie róbcie. '''Louis: '''Dlaczego? '''Chris: '''W tym sezonie nie mam prawa was dyskwalifikować według mojej opinii, bo obowiązuje mnie specjalna umowa na ten sezon. Jednak w ten czy inny sposób pożałujecie tego. Macie godzinę do wybuchu bomby. Jeżeli jej nie rozbroicie w ciągu godziny, nie przeżyjecie. '''Mindy: '''Ale zabić masz prawo?! '''Chris: '''Mam prawo, bo jest szansa na wasz ratunek. Musicie odnaleźć główną sterownię i wyłączyć bombę. Widzę, że jeden zespół ma silniejszych zawodników, a by szanse się wyrównały '''koniec z drużynami! Freddie: '''Mamy prawo wybrać osoby do drużyny? '''Chris: '''Tak. Czas start! '''Louis (PZ): '''David jako jedyny jest obojętną osobą. Muszę z nim zawrzeć sojusz. '''Freddie (PZ): '''David jest tym niezależnym. Muszę zdobyć jego przychylność. '''Louis&Freddie: '''David! '''David: '''Czy ja sam mogę wybrać? '''Louis: '''Bądź ze mną w sojuszu, a obiecuję ci pomagać w wyzwaniu. '''Freddie: '''Ja tobie gwarantuję wejście do finału! '''Louis: '''Podzielę się z tobą pieniędzmi! '''Freddie: '''Ja też! '''Chris: Skoro się kłócicie, sam was dobiorę. Carly i Louis, Freddie i Cour, David i Mindy. Freddie&Louis: 'Nie! '''Chris: '''To ja już pójdę. ''Chris odleciał na helikopterze '''Mindy: '''David, szybciej! '''Freddie: '''Nie możemy być ostatni! '''Louis: '''Chodź, szajbusko. '''Carly: '''O nie, znowu to mam! '''Louis: '''Co? '''Carly: '''A co się jeszcze pytasz, idioto? '''Louis: '''Zaraz pożałujesz! '''Freddie i Cour Cour: 'Jakie ładne centrum handlowe! Kupię nową pastę do zębów. '''Freddie: '''Tak, tak... szukaj sobie pasty do zębów. '''Cour: '''A ty nie dbasz o zęby? '''Freddie: '''Ja przynajmniej nie mam żadnych zaburzeń w mózgu. '''Cour: '''Czyli masz mózg. Pożyczysz? Ja wczoraj pożyczyłem takiemu jednemu. '''Freddie: '''Mi się jeszcze przyda. Tobie by nie pomogło. '''Cour: '''Szkoda. Kiedy dojdziemy do jakiś sklepów w tym centrum? '''Freddie: '''Szukamy głównego panelu sterowania. '''Cour: '''A gdzie on jest? '''Freddie: '''Nie wiem. Idziemy tu w lewo, tak? '''Cour: '''Lewo czyli tam dalej czy tam bliżej? Może tam jest to bliżej? W takim razie gdzie jest dalej?! ''Skręcili w lewo i czołowo się zderzyli z Louis'em i David'em 'David: '''Tam jest droga do wyjścia. '''Freddie: '''To idziemy w prawo. ''Kawałek przeszli i z drzwi obok słychać było głośne krzyki i jęki 'David: '''Kto tutaj jest? ''Zobaczyli Carly, związaną i z zakrytymi ustami. 'Carly: '''Mindy jest zła i przejęła kontrolę nad wyspą. Wysadzi wyspę jeżeli Chris nie zapłaci jej miliona. ''Chris naciska pauzę na swoim telewizorze '''Chris: '''Historia lubi się powtarzać. Mindy tego pożałuje, o ile wyspa nie wybuchnie. Mają już pewną śmierć. Co się wydarzy dalej? Zapraszam po przerwie. '''Znowu w tej kopule Carly: 'Miała przekrwione oczy, wystające żyły... '''Freddie: '''Oszalała. '''Louis: '''Spróbujmy połączyć się z Chrisem. ''Udało im się z nim połączyć przez krótkofalówkę 'David: '''Chris! '''Chris: '''Co? Mindy przejęła kontrolę nad wyspą i żąda miliona lub was zabije? ''(ze znudzeniem) 'David: '''Nie, Chris. Mindy przejęła kontro... właśnie! Ratuj nas! '''Chris: '''Chyba żartujesz. '''Freddie: '''Masz nas zabrać! Halo? Chris? '''Carly: '''Rozłączył się. '''Cour: '''Ale to nie oznacza, że umrzemy? '''Louis: '''Dokładnie to oznacza. '''Freddie: '''Trzeba ją powstrzymać! ''Wszyscy pobiegli do drzwi głównej sterowni 'Mindy: '''Witam. '''Freddie: '''Otwieraj! Wiesz po co tu jesteśmy! '''Mindy: '''Tak, wiem. Mam dla was niespodziankę. ''Podłoga się zapadła i wszyscy spadli na dół (oprócz Mindy) 'David: '''Gorzej być nie mogło. '''Carly: '''Ale zawsze może być lepiej, bo... nim gorzej tym lepiej! ''(chyba wiadomo, kiedy zamieniła się w Złą Carly) 'Freddie: '''Nareszcie ktoś mnie rozumie! '''Carly: '''Ktoś cię pytał o zdanie?! '''Freddie (PZ): '''Więc tak się do mnie zwraca. Przecież w każdym odcinku mogłem ją wywalić, w każdym odcinku mogłem się jej pozbyć, ale stwierdziłem, że inni bardziej na to zasługują. Teraz tak mi się odwdzięcza. '''David: '''Może utniemy rozmowę? Tak do niczego nie dojdziemy. '''Cour: '''Gdzieś dojść musimy. Może do Irlandii? '''Carly: '''A może do Nowego Jorku? Kupię tam nową parę butów. '''Louis: '''A może kupimy bombę i samych siebie wysadzimy?! Tak by było fajnie! Nie mamy nic do roboty, tylko słuchać waszego gadania! Czy nie macie czego innego do roboty?! '''Carly (PZ): '''To nie było miłe... a miła też nie jest Zła strona Carly! '''Cour (PZ): '''Myślałem, że jestem kolegą z Louis'em. Przecież już zaprzyjaźnił się z deską i chciał ze mną lecieć do Ablanii. (szczegóły w poprzednich odcinkach) '''Carly: '''Mam dość siedzenia tu z wami, słuchania was i męczenia się z wami! Wolałabym zatonąć w kiblu zamiast tkwić tu z wami choć chwilę dłużej! '''David (PZ): '''Z Carly dzieję się coś złego i muszę odkryć co. Jej zmienne zachowanie jest dziwne. O co może tu chodzić? '''David: '''Słuchaj, Carly... '''Carly: '''Nie! Nie będę ciebie słuchać! I chyba... brakuje mi... świeżego... powietrza. ''Carly mdleje '''Freddie (PZ): '''Z tego co pamiętam, Carly często się gubi i mdleje. Nie jest zbyt pożyteczna. Może zostawić ją sobie aż do finału? '''David: '''Carly! Obudź się! Nie reaguje. '''Freddie: '''To coś z nią zrób. Ja idę dalej. '''Louis: '''Ciężko iść dalej, bo jest ciemno. Ale lepiej do przodu. Przecież tam może być wyjście. '''Freddie: '''Nie jestem głupi, więc wiem. Nie potrzebowaliśmy twojego wykładu. '''Louis: '''Ale powiedziałem. Zrobisz mi coś? '''Freddie: '''Ja gram o milion, ty chcesz narobić sobie więcej wrogów. '''Louis: '''A to źle? '''Freddie: '''Może. '''Louis: '''Ale słuchasz się mojej rady. To oznacza, że... '''Freddie: '''Kończysz gadać? '''Louis: '''Tak. '''Carly i David Carly: 'David? To ty? '''David: '''Tak. Zgubiliśmy Freddie'go i Louis'a. '''Carly: '''Czy Mindy uda się uzyskać pieniądze? '''David: '''To bardzo wątpliwe. Chrisa nie obchodzi czy przeżyjemy. ''Wysuwa się z góry telewizor '''Mindy: '''To prawda. Mnie też to nie obchodzi. Mogę uciec kapsułą ratunkową, a wy tu zginiecie. Chyba, że Chris zechciałby mi dać milion zielonych. '''Mindy Mindy: 'Już przegrali... ''Mindy wykręca numer w telefonie '''Mindy: '''Słuchaj, McLean. Milion albo wszyscy zginą. '''Chris: '''Dobrze. Zaoferuję ci 10 dolarów. '''Mindy: '''Ja chcę milion. '''Chris: '''Mówię ci, że nie dostaniesz miliona! '''Mindy: '''A twój kontrakt? Sezon ma trwać pełne 13 odcinków. Tak zakończy się sezon na 9 odcinku. '''Chef: '''Dobrze mówi. '''Chris: '''Zamknij się! Nie miała się tego dowie... ekhem... Teraz, Mindy, to twoja decyzja. '''Mindy: '''Czyli nie dostanę miliona? Jeszcze pożałujesz. '''Chris: '''Mam dość tej rozmowy. Rób co chcesz. '''Chris i Chef Chris: '''Ma rację. I co ja teraz zrobię? Nie mam dodatkowego miliona, a gdy dam jej tę kasę nie będzie czym zapłacić zwycięzcy. '''Chef: '''Tak jak ostatnio, dzieciaki rozwiążą problem. '''Chris: '''I tu jest kolejny problem. Utknęli w dziurze. '''Chef: '''Możemy też uciec i ich tu zostawić. '''Chris: '''Ale wtedy kontraktu nie dopełnię! '''Chef: '''Rozumiem. Ale co ci dadzą kolejne 3 miliony za odcinek? '''Chris: '''Nie wiem. '''Louis i Freddie Louis: 'Nie byliśmy ze sobą w grupie! '''Freddie: '''Wiem. Wszystkie grupy się pomieszały. '''Louis: '''A gdzie jest Cour? '''Cour: '''Niespodzianka! Cały czas byłem obok was! '''Freddie (PZ): '''Cour zaczyna mnie denerwować. Może już czas skrócić jego męki w tym programie? '''Cour: '''Kupiłem w sklepie obok mówiącą miotłę do sprzątania. ''Pokazał stażystkę z długimi włosami, obrócił ją do góry nogami i jej włosami zamiatał podłogę 'Stażystka: '''Pomocy! '''Stażystka (PZ): '''Co za świr. Czy ja przypominam miotłę?! '''Freddie: '''Trochę. '''Stażystka (PZ): '''A zamknij się! ''(wychodzi obrażona) 'Cour: '''Miotła mi ucieka! '''Louis: '''Kup drugą. ''(śmieje się pod nosem) 'Freddie: '''A gdyby tak z ciebie zrobić miotłę. '''Louis: '''Zaraz ci pokażę jak robi się z ludzi miotły. ''Biją się 'Cour: '''Eee... czas na reklamy. ''(nieśmiało) Reklama 'Cour: '''Kupujcie miotły firmy Miotły&Stażyści! ''(znowu macha stażystką do góry nogami) '''Stażystka: '''Ja nie jestem miotłą!!! '''Cour: '''Właśnie, że jesteś! Koniec Reklamy '''Carly i David Carly: 'Tu jest ciemno i... lubię ciemność! '''David: '''Właśnie! Raz jesteś miła, raz wredna. O co tu chodzi? '''Carly: '''Ja? Zawsze byłam ta wredna. '''David: '''Co ty mówisz?! '''Carly: '''Jestem zła i... ja jestem wredna? Przecież zawsze dla wszystkich byłam miła. '''David (PZ): '''Nic nie rozumiem. Nic nie rozumiem! '''Carly: '''David, przestań sobie ze mnie żartować. '''David: '''Ale to nie żarty. '''Carly (PZ): '''A powrót pewnej osoby. O nie! ''Carly znowu mdleje 'David: '''Carly! Obudź się! '''David (PZ): '''Znowu... Tylko nic nie układa się tu w całość. '''Carly: '''David, źle się czuję. '''David: '''Widzę. Chodźmy do przodu. '''Carly: '''Winda! ''Weszli do windy 'David: '''Wystrój jednocześnie nowoczesny i klasyczny. Takie połączenia najczęściej dają ze sobą dobry kontrast. '''Carly: '''A skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? '''David: '''Trochę się na tym znam. ''Wyszli z windy i zderzyli się z plecami Freddie'go i Louis'a 'David: '''Czyli jesteśmy przed drzwiami głównej sterowni? '''Louis: '''Tak. '''Freddie: '''Mindy, otwieraj! '''Mindy: '''Macie milion? Została wam minuta życia. '''Louis: '''Mamy. ''Mindy lekko uchyliła drzwi, a Carly walnęła jej z całej siły w łeb. Wszyscy weszli do sterowni. 'David: '''Czy ktoś się na tym zna? ''Cisza 'David: 'Świetnie. David zaczyna rozpaczliwie naciskać wszystkie przyciski 'Freddie: '''Zostało tylko 10 sekund! ''9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 i David w ostatniej sekundzie zatrzymuje odliczanie 'David: '''Tak! ''Wszyscy się cieszą '''Mindy: '''Nie!!! '''Chris: '''To możecie już wrócić do samolotu. Stoi przed drzwiami. '''David: '''Jak tu wszedłeś? '''Chris: '''Przez drzwi. '''David (PZ): '''Jakby nie o to mi chodziło. '''Freddie: '''A jak przed drzwiami może stać samolot? Nie ma szans, żeby się przecisnął. '''Chris: '''Chyba nie pamiętasz, że jest to nowoczesna, zmiennokształtna kopuła. Cóż, ale to nie zmienia waszej sytuacji. Na eliminację! Przypomnę też, że David zdobył nietykalność. '''Freddie: '''Po dzisiejszym wyzwaniu każdy z was powinien odpaść. Jesteście beznadziejni. A w ciemności nie mogliście się odnaleźć. Żałosne. '''Louis: '''I chyba już każdy wie, kogo chce wywalić. '''Freddie (PZ): '''Tego nie chciałem. Mam teraz mały problem. Eliminacja '''Chris: Czyli oddaliście głosy. Louis: '''Wow. Nie wiedziałem. '''Chris: '''A ty wiesz co to jest sarkazm. Naprawdę jesteś wielki. Myślisz, że chociaż raz powiesz coś sarkastycznego to będziesz lepszy od innych? '''Louis: '''Kontynuuj eliminację. '''Chris: '''Od razu pianka dla David'a. David jest pierwszą osobą w tym sezonie, która zdobyła indywidualną nietykalność. Bez głosu na Louis'a i Cour'a. Jeden głos otrzymała Carly. Zostali '''Mindy i Freddie. Mindy, chciałaś wszystkich zabić. Freddie, nazwałeś wszystkich... zresztą wiesz jak. Ostatnią piankę dzisiejszego wieczoru otrzymuje... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Freddie '''Mindy: '''To musi być pomyłka! Jeszcze raz przeliczyć głosAAA!!! '''Chris: '''Pozbyliśmy się kolejnej osoby. Ups, zapomniałem jej dać spadochronu, a już jest za późno. Hahahaha. Gdzie poleci finałowa piątka? Kto następny wyleci? Przekonacie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażce: Niezwykłej Podróży!!!Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503